


Anti-Tale

by QueenOfNowhere (DarkAbyss)



Series: Shattered Verses [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Guilt - Personification, Hate - Personification, Implied Violence, Loneliness - Personification, Other, Pain - Personification, Personifications, Pleasure - Personification, Poetry, Shame - Personification, Strong Images
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAbyss/pseuds/QueenOfNowhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attempt of rhyming.</p>
<p>“Anti-tales can be roughly defined as the antonyms of fairy tales. While in the second the plot lead to a positive conclusion, possibly with a moral, the first always ends negatively and, most likely, unethically.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anti-Tale

_**Anti-Tale** _

Everyday, when the sun slowly sets down,  
Among the lengthening shadows  
Shame crawls, afraid of being found,  
As to never walk in the light She vows.  
Hidden must always be Her rotting face,  
Since the day She fell so hard from Grace.

Loneliness walks along the streets  
When the evening has already fallen,  
Avoiding the stares that She meets,  
Silence’s invisible wretched maiden.  
What She brings is just regret,  
Cursed choices impossible to forget.

And there, in the darkest of the nights,  
Guilt wanders, lost and tormented,  
Mercilessly tortured by Her inner fights,  
Her lips in deep crimson painted.  
Never will dry Her bleeding eyes,  
Nothing will stop Her sorrowful cries.

But when the clocks midnight strike  
And the pale moonlight is brighter,  
Pleasure strolls, His breaths dreamlike  
And His head spinning faster and faster.  
His addictive levity offers fake dirty grace,  
To cover every shameful mark on the face.

Pain runs through the veins set on fire,  
Raising from the dark to a faint shaky light,  
And He envelops it all like a deadly wire,  
Smothering everything till it’s out of sight.  
His gory intoxication makes so easy to forget  
The lonely void left inside by so much regret.

And then, when finally comes the dawn,  
Hate blooms, resentful and raging,  
Everything wanting to end or own,  
His irises black with too much yearning.  
His laughs replace the broken guilty cries,  
Not His is the blood pouring out of the eyes.


End file.
